LAZOS
by starfantasi492
Summary: Hermione despuse de su regreso a Hogwarts , ve todo desde una perpectiva diferente , solo que aun le queda mucho camino por recorrer y nuevos retos que superar , pero solo por ellos dos lo hara.
1. Chapter 1

TITULO . LAZOS .AUTOR . STARFANTASI .PAIRING . HERMAIONE GRANGER / DRACO MALFOY .DISCLAIMER . PERSONAJES , LUGARES , EMBRUJOS Y TODO PERTENECEN A LA ESCRITORA J. K ROWLING , SOLO LOS USO PARA FANTASEAR UN MOMENTO .ADVERTENCIAS . LEMON EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS .FECHA . 07/07/2014 . SUMMARY .

Nuestra historia se desarrolla cuando después de vencer a Lord Voldemort , Harry , Ron y Hermaione regresan a Hogwartts pero ,Hermaione no sabia todo lo que cambiaria y todo lo que aun le quedaba por superar , al enamorarse de Draco tendría que tomar la decisión mas dolorosa de toda su vida , para reencontrarse con su pasado 11 años después . Afrontandose al dolor de ver a la persona anhelada siendo prohibida para ella.

CAPITULO 1 . REGRESO A HOGWARTS .

Notas de autor . Bueno yo solo quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que crearon fanfiction , ya que gracias a ellos nosotros podemos dar a conocer nuestros este fic veremos como draco y hermione se iran acercando cada vez mas , pero nuevamente se ve obligada a sacrificarse como hizo con sus padres cuando les borro la memoria ,solo que seta vez su corazón se iria en se de cuantos capítulos vaya a ser la historia , pero si me gustarían sus opiniones respecto a ella .

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que le dan una oportunidad al leer mi fic , gracias y a leer.

Despues de 6 meses en los cuales la escuela estuvo en reconstrucción por la batalla con Lord Voldemort , los chicos se hallaban esperando el expreso de Hogwartts en la estación King Cross , desde el enfrentamiento siempre se les veía juntos , Al haber pasado los horrores de una guerra se encontraban tratando de olvidarse d todo aquello , aunque les estaba costando mucho trabajo.

Ahora finalmente estaban tratando de rehacer sus vidas con ayuda del ministerio Ron aun seguía teniendo a sus padres y sus hermanos para apoyarle , Harry siempre tenia gente a su alrededor como Ron , Ginni y Hermione , que le ayudaban a sobrellevar todas las perdidas que la guerra había dejado , no asi Hermione .El ministerio les había ofrecido el derecho de entrar a la universidad de aurores sin necesidad de presentar los extasis , a lo que ellos se negaron rotundamente , a lo que se encontraban llendo nuevamente de camino a la escuela.

Pues al haber borrado la memoria de sus padres sabia que ya no iba a poder regresar con ellos y le era mas doloroso aun cuando se acercaba a su antigua casa y solo podía observarle de de esos socesos había tenido que irse a vivir con Harry a Grinmound Place , que fue lo que le heredo su padrino Sirius Black , aunque tenia a sus amigos y su familia de uno de ellos no podia simplemente pretender que sus padres no le hacían falta , y una terrible al haber entrado en la adolescencia y estar sola sin su madre que le aconsejara.

Sobretodo en lo sentimenteal , pues Ron y ella habían intentado una relación mas formal , pero habían comprendido que solo podían ser amigos , asi que en verdad la hacia mucha falta su madre.

Tan sumida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se había dado cuenta que el expreso había llegado hasta que muy discretamente Harry llamo su atención , el sabia los pensamientos que tenia su amiga con respecto a sus padres asi que prefirió despertarla de sus pensamientos muy suavemente.

-Hermione ya es hora , el expreso llego vamos Herms , -llamo lo mas suavemente que pudo Harry , sin llamar mucho la atención de Ron ,ya que conociéndolo como era de sobreprotector con ella , habría armado todo un eso para que su amiga , casi hermana no se viera en la necesidad de callar a Ron con un hechizo silensiador , desde que había acabado la guerra , aunque ella trataba de ocultarlo cada dia se le veía mas triste , asi que lo mejor era apoyarle y no sobreprotegerla como hacia Ron.

-Perdon , si vamos Harry-contesto muy suavemente Hermione.

-Vamos Ron es hora , debemos apresurarnos , sino el tren se ira-apresuro Harry a Ron.

-Esta bien Harry , vamos-contesto muy perezosamente el pelirrojo.

Solo que al subir se toparon con quien menos esperaban que era nada mas ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy , al encontrarse los tres solo se quedaron viendo ninguno sabia muy bien que decir o hacer , asi pues Hermaione al encontrar muy tenso aquel silencio , lo cual no contribuía de forma saludable a su estado emocional ,decidió romper esa tencion y hablar primero .

-Hola , Malfoy , hace tiempo que no te vemos-intento hablar la chica con el , lo cual solo lo dejo mas sorprendido aun , de que fuera ella presisamente , la que le hablase primero.

-Hola , Granger ,- fue todo lo que dijo , pero sintió que por primera vez no estaba mal que le contestase bien , sin burlas ni gritos , por primera vez realmente se vio liberado de su lado como mortifago , y por primera vez se vieron como lo que son adolescentes.

-Malfoy , no te quedes parado obstruyes el paso traidor –ese fue Blaise Sabini.

Lo que Blaise tenia contra el y unca le perdonaría , fue que cambio de bando justo a la hora crucial y peleo con Potter de su lado , el trio dorado , como ahora les llamaban , ayudo a Draco y su familia , lo que aun el no consebia era que por culpa de Potter y sus amigos , los padres de varios estudiantes de Slitering , entre ellos Pansy , Nott , y los de el estaban en azkaban esperando el beso del dementor.

-Vaya , quien lo diría ahora no solo es tridor para con nosotros ahora lo es también para su casa , quien lo diría meses antes , le gran familia de purasangres de los Malfoys , necesitando de Potter , Wesley y una sangre sucia , para evitar ir a azcaban.-aseguro muy molesta Pansy , y con una mirada de profundo odio.

-Por favor chicos , sabíamos que eso iba a pasar , sobretodo siendo nuestros padres aliados de Voldemort , si están asi es por su culpa , de nadie mas .-aclaro Nott –ademas nadie puede culparle , asi como yo también agradesco no estar en azcaban con mi padre.

-Como puedes decir eso , tu padre también esta alli –pregunto un perplejo Blaise.

-Ustedes saben que yo nunca estuve de acuerdo , asi que cayense y vamos , de todas maneras me sorprende de ustedes , tu Blaise era tu mejor amigo , y tu Pansy decias estar locamente enamorada de el.-

Nadie dijo nada , solo se quedaron hay , pero no pudiendo soportar sus nervios tanta tencion Hermione los jalo para retirarse de hay , no quería recordar muchas cosas dde la guerra entre ellas a Belatrix , torturándola cosa que no seria fácil de olvidar , gracias a la marca en su brazo izquierdo . Tan solo de recoradar se le revolvía el estomago como Bellatrix la había torturado un a, y otra y otra , y otra vez con el crucio , en la sala de la mancion de los Malfoy

Tanto Harry como Ron se dieron cuenta de los pensamientos que estaban en la mente de su amiga , lo único que ellos podían hacer por ella era estar a su lado incondicionalmente , dándole apoyo .

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco se encontraba tratando de encontrar un vagon que estuviera desocupado , no quería ver a nadie por el momento , ni mucho menos escuchar todo lo que tenían que decirle los reproches , y agresiones.

Pero por primera vez se encontraba sintiéndose libre , popr primera vez no había prejuicios , y por primera vez el podía sentirse como lo que realmente era un adolescente normal tratando de vivir y superar la vida que le toco vivir , viendo con horror como el Señor Tenebroso disfrutaba de torturar a todo aquel que se le oponía , y sus padres ayudándole incondisionalmente .

Lo que agradecia era que finalmente se olvidaron de sus prejuicios y se alejaron de la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo , de la cual el trio resulto ser el ganador , lo único que ahora le inquietaba era graduarse de la escuela y seguir con su vida , era lo que además de su libertad debía de agradecerles a Potter y sus amigos , por eso la razón de contestarle sin burlas ni humillaciones a Granger .

Draco también estaba enterado de lo que había pasado Granger , lo que había tenido que sacrificar por ayudar a Potter , para poder vencer a Voldemort y por primera vez la admiro , admiro su valentía y determinación por haber dejado su hagar y su familia para que no resultaran heridos , la admiraba por que a pesar de todo estaba consiguiendo salir adelante , pero aun a pesar de presenciar por si mismo la fortaleza de la leona , cuando el no hacia nada mas que humillarla y agredirla , pudo ver la tristeza.

Triztesa de saber que estaba derrumbándose por dentro , que pedia a gritos que alguien la sacara de su dolor , que la sujetaran para no caer por ese acantilado al que lentamente se aproximaba , y por primera vez la vio como lo que realmente era un a persona con sentimientos y emociones.

Pero lo que mas era notable en ella era que sin mas al haberlos ayudado , habían intercedido por el y su familia , aun cuando su padre se rehuso argumentando que no quería nada que viniera de una mestiza , a lo que Granger , y Potter hicieron oídos sordos no asi Wesley , que aun recoradaba todos los insultos y humillaciones para con el trio , pero a pesar de pertenecer a el el no perdonaba fácil como Granger y Potter y , eso se lo demostró cuando lo salvo de morir quemado , sin que nadie se lo pidiera y eso en el fondo lo agradecia , por que le había dado un anueva oportunidad que el considero no merecerse , pero ellos si .

Otra de sus preocupaciones era aun sin querer admitirlo el compromiso que tenían desde pequeños Astoria Grengras y el , compromiso que a pesar de todo no había sido roto , pues a pesar de haber sido descubiertos como mortifagos con las declaraciones de el trio su apellido , prácticamente había sido limpiado , pues por que habían declarado a su favor los vencedores de Voldemort , inclusive contribuyo Neville , argumentando y declarando que el también había ayudado a la defensa de la escuela contra los mortifagos.

En Hogwarts se protege a quien le protege .Y ayuda a quien le ayuda.

Ese lema de Dombuldor finalmente lo tenia claro , y ahora creía firmemente en el , por que gracias a ello el tenia una nueva oportunidad de vivir.

Sumidos iban en sus pensamientos que no salieron de ellos hasta que llegaron ala escuela donde fueron recibidos por la profesora Minerva .

Ese dia antes de empezar la cena la directora pidió cinco minutos de silencio , por todos los caidos , y después siguió con el discurso de bienvenida , que mas que felicidad dejaba ver su dolor y nostalgia por todos los profesores y estudiantes muertos aquel dia del enfrentamiento contra los mortifagos.

-Hoy quiero darles la bienvenida a Hogwarts , lamentablemente muchos de ustedes saben que varios de sus compañeros no podrán terminar sus estudios , ni cumplir sus metas hace 6 meses sus sueños les fueron arrebatados a muchos de ellos . Muchos que eran no solo apenas estudiantes , sino que solo eran niños , niños haciéndose cargo de cosas de adultos , logrando hacer la diferencia . Pero lamentablemente no lograran ver lo que con su sacrifio se obtuvo , valientes como solo los estudiantes de Albus Dombuldor eran , se sacrificaron tanto ellos como algunos profesores y miembros del ministerio de magia . Lo único que tengo que demandarles es que vivan , vivan la vida que ellos lamentablemente no podrán vivir nunca , vivan por ellos y recuérdenlos siempre como niños que fueron forzados a crecer y madurar mas rápido que otros , eso es todo . Gracias .

Y asi continuaron hasta que por fin después de haber concluido la presentación de los profesores que sustituirían a los caidos comenzó el banquete.


	2. Chapter 2

TITULO .LAZOS .AUTOR . STARFANTASI .PAIRING. DRACO M / HERMIONE G.ADVERTENCIAS . LEMON.DISCLAIMER . LOS PERSONAJES , LUGARES Y HECHIZOS SON PROPIEDAD DE J.K ROWLING .FECHA . 13 /07 /2014 .CAPITULO DOS . PESADILLAS .

NOTAS DE por las faltas de ortografía , ojala les guste el fic , lei los de DRYADHE , y pues me encantaron , por eso quise hacer el mio , el chiste no es copiar , ni lo hagan es inspirarse .

Era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Hermione despertó , volteo a ver hacia su ventana y apenas comenzaban a salir los rayos del sol .

Ese era su despertar en algunos días , al principio habían sido muy recurrentes , después con el paso del tiempo fueron esparciéndose cada vez mas , solo regresaban de vez en cuando.

La causa de sus desvelos e insomnios , o sus tormentosos despertares , eran las recurrentes pesadillas con sus padres a los cuales solo podía observar de lejos , y ella por mas que quería ni por que corria podía alcanzarlos.

Luego le mostraban a ella cuando les lanzo el hechizo OBLIVIATE , inmediatamente después de eso su mente le mostraba a Bellatrix Lestrange . Con una sonrisa sumamente macabra y riendo como la loca que era .

-ESO ES LO MENOS QUE TE MERECES , SANGRE SUCIA , PERDERTE DE SUS RECUERDOS , ALGUIEN COMO TU NO MERECE SER FELIZ , AUNQUE NO TEGAS OTRO TIPO DE MALDICION TU SOLA SANGRE ES UNA MALDICION CON LA QUE DEBES CARGAR TODA TU MALDITA VIDA.-

Luego aparecia Voldemort.

-ESA ES TU RECOMPENSA , POR AYUDAR A HARRY POTTER A SALVAR EL MUNDO , NI YO TE PODIA HABER CASTIGADO MEJOR , NADA MAS DIGNO DE UN SER INSIGNIFICANTE COMO TU -

Y ambos soltaban a reir hasta no poder mas .

-SABES SANGRE SUCIA , AUNQUE YO NO ESTE , HAY PERSONAS QUE NUNCA ACEPTARAN A LOS MESTIZOS COMO TU .-

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En otras se veía cuando Fenrir Greyback la llevo a la mansión Malfoy . Y nuevamente veía a Bellatrix y a los Malfoy.

Bellatrix torturándola , y los Mlfoy riendo a escepcion de Draco el cual solo veía como era torturada con la maldición crucio.

-VAMOS , MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA DIME , QUE MAS TOMARON DE MI BOVEDA ….DIME ….CRUCIO-

Ycontinuo asi hasta casi matarla del dolor.

Luego veía como llegaban Ron y Harry , intentando salvarla pero Bellatrix los mataba , y a ella , la entregaba a Fenrir Greiback , el cual hacia con ella lo que sus instintos le decían.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

En otras se veía en la ultima pelea que tuvieron contra Voldemort , veía a todos sus amigos muertos tan solo quedaban ellos tres al mirar alrededor suyo solo veía sangre , y cuerpos por doquier , inclusive veía algunas bestias devorando sus cuerpos , solo entonces oia las voces gritar .

-ABADA KEDABRA-

-CRUCIO-

Y un gruñido animal .

El primero había sido Voldemort asesinando a Harry .La segunda era Bellatrix torturándola nuevamente , pero en esa ocasión , recordaba también como tomaba su daga y garbaba en su brazo izquierdo las palabras mágicas según ella , MUDLEEBLOOD.

SANGRE SUCIA.

Y la seguía torturando una y otra vez.

El tercero era Fenrir Greiback , asesinando ferozmente a Ron frente a sus ojos .

Yya que Bellatrix , había terminado con ella , llamaba a Fenrir , lo behia acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-ES TUYA AHORA , PUEDES DISPONER DE ELLA A TU ANTOJO .PERO CUANDO TERMINES ASESINALA.-

En tonces el la atacaba , y es como se despertaba gritando , con el pelo pegado al rostro por el sudor.

Lamenteblemente ahora , no solo sus compañeros Harry y Ron , eran sabedores de sus pesadillas , sino también sus compañeras de cuarto , no le molestaba que Ginny lo supiera , sino mas bien le molestaba que lo supieran Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Unas horas después , ya cuando se hubieron bañado y cambiado , se dirigirían al comedor , Harry , Ron y Ginny observaban a Hermione , como cada dia se sumia mas en la depresión.

Y el sapecto de ella palida y con unas ojeras que comenzaban a marcarse , su silencio no contribuía mucho a calmar sus preocupació al gran comedor y se dirigieron a su mesa sin dejar de levantaron la mirada cuando vieron que se había detenido , viendo un punto en especifico , siguiendo su mirada vieron lo que ella veía.O mas bien dicho a quien veian . Draco Malfoy.

Sentado algo lejos de sus compañeros , se veía solitario , pero en mucho tiempo no había visto un rostro como el suyo tranquilo y todo adolescente normal debía ser , exepto siendo como siempre la excepción a la regla ellos tres.

Draco al verse observado levanto la vista , los vio a los tres parados viéndole , pero lo que llamo su atención fue el rostro palido de Granger , no se explicaba como después de derrotar a Voldemort alguien podía tener un rostro como el suyo que solo mostraba dolor y preocupación.

Por segunda vez en lo que iba del año vio no solo a una bruja , perseguida por el origen de su sangre , sino que vio a una persona , una adolescente para ser mas exactos , que debía tener en su vida solo felicidad y alegría , preocupándose solo por pasar los exámenes , pero no era asi , a pesar de solo tener 16 años mostraba tener todo el peso del mundo en sus igual que el , ella no había salido bien librada de la guerra , el por el desprestigio de su apellido , y un matrimonio arreglado casi en puertas con Astoria Grengrass , a lo cual sus padres lo presionaron sobremanera ya que la influencia de su apellido los ayudaría a dar otro paso mas para salir del fango en el que quedo su apellido y familia por haber sido partidarios de Voldemort.

Mientras que ella tenia encima lo de sus padres y quien sabe que cosas mas . En un breve momento paso por sus recuerdos la tortura a la que fue sometida por su tia Bellatrix , con la maldición crucio .Y entonces solo por un breve momento se observaron , y se olvidaron de todo lo que fueron y solo fueron dos adolescentes que tal vez en otro momento y circunstancias , podrían haber sido amigos.

Incomodo Harry por su silencio , llamo la atención de Hermione.

-Herms es hora de desayunar , debemos apresurarnos o llegaremos tarde a las clases.-

-Si Harry tiene razón , vamos -

-Bien vamos Harry , Ronald , Ginny.-

Acabando de desayunar se dirigieron a sus clases, y en las que compartieron con Sliteringh , también se dieron cuenta que Draco se encontraba igual de solo , en algunas otras clases se fijaron que también Draco no siempre estaba solo a veces estaba junto a el Theodore Nott .

Draco sabia muy bien lidiar con las agresiones e inclusive la indiferencia , no esperaba nada menos por parte de su casa , lo que le sorprendió fue que los demás prácticamente lo ignoraban , no se tomaban siquiera la molestia de agredirle .

Pero en donde mas recayó el peso de su deserción en la ultima batalla fue en Sliteringh.


	3. Chapter 3

TITULO . LAZOSAUTOR . STARFANTASI .PAIRING . DRACO MALFOY /HERMIONE GRENGER .DISCLAIMER . LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE J. K ROWLING ASI COMO LUGARES Y DEMAS , SOLO ESTE FIC ES DE MI AUTORIA SOLO TOME PRESTADO A DRACO Y HERNIONE POR DIVERSION.ADVERTENCIAS . LEMON EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS .FECHA . 31 / 07/ 2014.  
આ .CAPITULO TRES . PREOCUPACION .

NOTAS DE AUTOR . Solo quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que han leído mi fic , solo espero recibir sus opiniones sobre continuarlo o no , bueno de todas maneras pienso terminarlo , ya que me molesta sumamente que inicien un fic y no lo terminen , gracias por todo y a leer.

Y a habían pasado aproximadamente tres meses desde que comenzaron el nuevo curso en Hogwarts , Hermione seguía aun muy deprimida y cada dia despertaba con pesadillas tanto o mas crueles que las anteriores , de todo aquello solo unas frases estaban grabadas a fuego en su cerebro .

''ESE ES EL PAGO POR TODAS TUS BUENAS ACCIONES Y SENTIMENTALISMOS , VIVIR SOLA Y SIN AMOR ''

''EL AMOR NO ES PARA UNA SANGRE SUCIA COMO TU , EN TU FUTURO SOLO TENDRAS DOLOR DE VER QUE LO QUE SACRIFICASTE NO SIRVIO DE NADA , SOLO CONTEMPLARAS DE LEJOS LO QUE FUE Y YA NO ES ''

''PERDISTE TODO Y SOLO FUE POR NADA , AHORA QUE TIENES ''

''ALGUN DIA ESTARAS COMPLETAMENTE SOLA , ELLOS TAMBIEN SE IRAN Y ESTARAS SOLA , COMPLETAMENTE SOLA''

Hermione entre sus delirios solo llamaba a sus padres , tenia fiebre recurrente con las pesadillas.

Harry , Ginny y Ron observaban cada dia mas decaída a Hermione , no participaba ya en clase comia y dormía aun menos , y ya casi no hablaba , hasta que un dia ya no pudo mas.

-HARRY , RON! ! , vengan es HERMIONE ayúdenme , - y todos se fueron corriendo a donde se encontraba ella . Al entrar a la recamara que la leona compartía con Ginny , Lavender y Parvati la encontraron aun acostada en su cama con su semblante muy palido , demasiado y su temperatura corporal sumamente baja , al hacercarse a ella , pudieron ver un pequeño frasco vacio en la comoda que esta junto a su cama.

-Que demonios fue lo que tomo? - pregunto Ron.

-No lo se – dijo una llorosa Ginny.

-Llevemosla con Madamme Ponfrey – dijo Harry e inmediatamente cargo a Hermione en brazos.

-Ginny coje el frasco , debemos preguntarle a Madamme Pomfrey que fue lo que ingirió Hermione , vamos – dijo apurándose con Hermione en brazos . Al ir pasando , todos volteaban a observar que sucedia , y se quedaban admirados al ver el semidesnudo cuerpo de Hermione Granger , con un camisón que dejaba relucir su bien formado cuerpo y buena parte de sus torneadas y largas piernas , llevada por Harry Potter completamente inerte en brazos a toda prisa por el camino que tomaron a la enfermería.

Entre los espectadores también estaba un pequeño grupo de Slythering , que al verlos pasar no podían ocultar sus malos deseos a la leona de Gryffindor.

-Eso es lo que se merecen todos los de su clase – dijo burlonamente Pansy .

-Vaya quien lo diría , nunca crei vivir para ver el dia en que por fin pudiéramos deshacernos de la mas peligrosa sangre sucia que hay.-

-Pues si mira que desafiar junto con Harry Potter y Wesley al señor tenebroso , para acabar asi , que patético incluso para alguien tan inferior como ella .-acabo Pansy.

-Inferior de nivel seguntu , pero mas poderosa que todas las brujas que estudian aquí en Hogwarts,incluida tu.-

-Bueno hay que admitir que aunque es verdad , no puedo dejar de ver el buen espectáculo , no solo por lo obvio , sino también hay que decir que es una visión muy , muy agradable a la vista , mira nada mas que cuerpazo , si hubiera ganado el Lord Obscuro , ahora mismo tenrdia a Granger en mi cama satisfaciendo todos y cada uno de mis deseos-.

-No pensé que caerías tan bajo Blaise – dijo molesta.

-Vamos Pansy , una hermosa mujer nunca lo dejara de ser , sea sangre pura o sucia , además no voy a tocar su sangre sino esas curvas que oculta debajo de su gran y enorme ropa.-respondio burlon Blaise.

-Vamos callense , saben que si los oyen hablando asi van a tener muy serios problemas , asi que silencio –intervino Nott.

-Vamos Theodore no seas aguafiestas,-

-No es eso pero no quiero problemas , ustedes deberían estar igual que sus padres en azkaban por pensar asi , ya deberían haber aprendido-

-Pero si tu padre también esta hay , deberías pensar igual que nosotros , de no ser por ellos , nuestros padres estarían libres , es lo menos que se merece esa maldita sangre sucia , desafio su destino y gano , pero aun no acaba su sufrimiento -

-Por que lo dices Pansy ? , pregunto Nott curioso .

-Por que cuando la tia del traidor de Draco la torturo , no solo fue con la maldición cruciatus , la que uso en ella , cuando la marco con su daga , esta estaba impregnada de una poderosa posion que responde mezclándose con la sangre de los impuros y mandándoles horribles pesadillas , que los persiguen dia a dia creando un tipo de ilucion en la mente , que los induce cada dia mas a la muerte , hasta que ya no lo soportan y mueren . Esta poción es en la que estaba trabajando mi madre , era un pedido especial del Lord , lo ocuparían para torturar a los impuros cuando fueran capturados , y asi matarlos lentamene.-

-Y tu como sabes tanto acaso espiabas a tu madre -

-Acaso no lo recuerdas Theodore?-

-Que cosa Sabini.-

-La madre de Pansy es experta en posiones , y al servir al Lord Oscuro ella iba a quedar en su lugar , por lo tanto debía conocer y poder crear todas sus posiones.-

-Ahh , ya veo – y sin quere poso su vista en el grupo que iba rumbo a la enfermería.

Draco iba saliendo de la biblioteca cuando se topo con el grupo de Potter , es cierto ya no pensaba igual que antes en la diferencia de sangres , pues se había dado cuenta que aunque eran impuros , habían magos incluso mas poderosos que muchos Sliteryng sangre pura , entre ellos Hermione Granger , la bruja mas poderosa de su generación , aunque había otras también muy poderosas , el merito de ella era que era una sangre sucia y sus otras compeñeras eran sangre totalmente pura.

Con un suspiro se alejo de hay no era su asunto , pero aun asi sintió cierta curiosidad y preocupación por ella , pues gracias a ella y los otros dos sus padres estaban libres vigilados pero libres.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

-MADAMME PONFREY –llamo Harry entrando a la enfermería.

-Vamos pequeños por que tanta urgencia-se presento ante ellos con una sonrisa , la cual se desvaneció al ver en los brazos de Harry a una inconsiente y palida Hermione.

-Vamos acuéstala hay – ordeno dirigiéndose rápidamente a la cama que le había indicado a revisándola cuando los chicos impacientemente le preguntabvan que tenia.

-No lo se no saben como ha dormido , o si tomo alguna poción o algo para poder dormir.-

.O lo había olvidado encontramos este frasco en su buro .- dijo Ginny proporcionándole rápidamente el frasco , después de un rato examinándolo finalmente dijo .

-Si lo que temia-

-Que pasa –dijo Harry.

-Es muy grave –pregunto Ron. –Se podrá bien –dice Ginny llorosa de ver en ese estado a su amiga , aunque bien es cierto , que ya no era nada de su hermano , ella aun seguía considerándola su mejor amiga casi hermana , por eso le preocupaba tanto verla en ese estado de total vulnerabilidad y debilidad enfermiza.

-Es una posion para dormir sin sueños , pero Hermione tiene algo , no se que es aun , que en vez de ayudarle la esta induciendo a un tipo de coma , y gradualmente la muerte.-termino muy apesadumbrada .

-Que , pero usted la puede curar no es verdad?

.-pregunto Harry.

-Necesitamos examinarla y para poder hacerlo bien ,, necesito pedir la ayuda de un medimago experto del ministerio de magia , un experto en pociones para mas exactitud.-

-Posiones , pero por que ?.-dice muy confundido Ron .

-Por que necesito saber exactamente con que poción se enfermo Hermione , antes que sea demasiado tarde y muera,- concluyo apesadumbradamente .

-Entonces que hacemos , ?-dice Ginny.

-Solo esperar y darle motivos para sobrevivir y salir de ese coma inducido.-dijo muy apenada Madamme Pomfrey.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Inmediatamente de eso salió de la enfermería se dirigió al despacho de la directora muy apurada , había algo en la enfermedad de Hermione que no le dejaba estar en paz.

ALHEMER.

Y al pronunciar la clave para profesores la puerta se abrió.La directora que estaba sentada frente a su escritorio , se levanto la vista para encontrarse con Madamme Pomfrey.

-Que sucede , Sra Pomfrey.-

-Es la señorita Granger , esta muy enferma , esta en un coma inducido-.

Minerva es levanto muy bruscamente.

-Que quiere decir con eso Madamme Pomfrey.-

-Que al parecer las secuelas de la señorita Hermione en la guerra hicieron que la poción que tomo para dormir , la indusca al coma y posteriormente a la muerte,-

-Sabe el motivo - -No , por eso vine , para pedirle que solicite un mago a San Mungo antes que sea demasiado tarde.-concluyo muy apesadumbrada la señora Pomfrey.


	4. Chapter 4

TITULO . LAZOS FECHA. 31 / 08 /2014.AUTOR . STARFANTASI . DISCLAIMER . LOS PERSONAJES LUGARES Y HECHIZOS SON PROPIEDAD DE SU AUTORA J.K ROWLING. CAPITULO CUATRO .ACCIDENTE .

Al abrir los ojos lo ultimo que recordaba era que finalmente había pasado , sus compañeros , aquellos a los que tontamente el una vez había llamado amigos , le habían agredido físicamente .Co mo paso aun no sabe muy bien solo que fue en el entrenamiento.

En el entrenamiento de quidich fue golpeado por una blodger , la cual había sido golpeada por uno de sus compañeros , pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor al reconocerle como Blaise Zabini , la cual convenientemente le golpeo a el en vez de entrar al aro.

Lo ultimo que vio fue el suelo acercarse cada vez mas hacia el y sentir un fuerte golpe cuando se precipito estrepitosamente al suelo cayendo como si de un saco de arena se tratase , lo único que no supo bien es cuanto llevaba inconciente y si ya podría irse .

Ahora que habría los ojos se dio cuenta que no se encontraba en su habitación en su casa de Slithering , sino que se encontraba en la enfermería , pero el ir y venir de pisadas en el suelo fue lo que lo hizo dudar de aquello , asi cansándose de no saber que es lo que pasaba para haber tanto alboroto se decidió a por fin abrir los ojos.

Justo al voltear su cabeza vio una gran mesa frente a una cama , pero eso no fue lo que le extraño , lo que le extraño fue ver una gran cantidad de ingredientes , diferentes pócimas y calderos regados por la mesa, pero al voltear aun mas y subir su mirada por la cama esperando reconocer al causante de tanto alboroto , sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente al ver a Hermione Granger sumamente palida , y postrada en la cama como si de alguien muerto se tratase , el había visto cuando Potter , Wesley y su amiga Ginny le llevaban hacia la enfermería , ese dia cuando le vio siendo cargada en brazos de Potter , y su rostro palido y ojeroso aunque no tanto como ahora , pero inclusive a pesar de no verla el supuso que ella ya se encontraría bien , tal vez en recuperación pero perfectamente bien.

No es que alguna vez realmente alla demostardo interés hacia ella aparte de insultarla claro , el no era malo , pero se había dejado llevar por los prejuicios de su padre y hasta cierto punto los había aceptado como sus ideas propias , mas no era lo que pensaba realmente.

Pero como no hacerlo si desde su mas tierna infancia le habían inculcado el odio a los sangre sucias , pero después de y durante la batalla contra Voldemort el había visto personalmente que no eran sangresucias o sangre pura , eran humanos , diferentes pero a la vez tan iguales .

Diferentes solo en haber nacido en una familia de magos ya sea ricos o pobres , pero magos al fin y al cabo , y ellos en familias muggles o humanos sin magia ni conocimiento de ella.

Al intentar reincorporase para poder observar mejor llamo la atención de Madame Pomfrey , que fue a revisarlo inmediatamente.

-Señor Malfoy , no puede parase aun tiene 6 costillas rotas y también sufrió una fuerte contucion en la cabeza.-

-Cuanto tiempo estuve inconciente? .-no pudo evitar preguntar.

-Una semana .-

-QUE .UNA ESMANA?! –GRITO EL JOVEN.

-Por favor no grite , es la enfermería , tenga mas respeto señor Malfoy , y por favor recuestese o la poción que le he estado dando no pegara adecuadamente sus costillas , pues debe permanecer completamente quieto , para que pueda sellarlas perfectamente bien y en orden .-

-Bien .- solto acostándose nuevamente.

-Por favor recuestese y trate de descansar o de volver a dormir , lo siento tengo que dejarlo debo de volver para ayudar a la señora Agata .-

-Disculpe la pregunta pero , acaso no debería de haber salido Granger ya de aquí.-

Soltando un suspiro Madame Pomfrey contesto.

-Pues si , pero no podemos encontrar la poción adecuada y ella empeora cada vez mas , temo que ha este paso la perderemos –solto lo ultimo con gran dolor y lagrimas en sus ojos alejándose de allí dejando al rubio pensando .

Pues si bien nunca le cayo bien por sabelotodo , aun cuando estaban en bandos contrarios nunca le lastimo verdaderamente físicamente , y ahora después de haber sobrevivido a maldiciones asesinas , gigantes , mortifagos , pero sobretodo al mismísimo Lord Voldemort , se encontraba ahora hay postrada en una cam y a punto de morir.

Dejo al rubio con un sentimiento de desason en el pecho , nunca le agrado pero tenia mucho que agradecerles tanto a ella , como a Potter y al Wesley , pues fue gracias a la intervención de allos tres an favor de su familia que fue que ellos finalmente pudieron librarse de Azkaban y eso para ellos , tenia mucho impacto pues la comunidad mágica no les rechazo tanto pues supieron que el famoso trio dorado intervino a su favor y pues todos pensaron que por algo que hicieron bien fue que ellos saltaron en su defensa.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Pasaron otros tres días y al fin Draco pudo irse de allí , sus huesos habían sanado correctamente y ahora podría irse de allí.

Pero en vez de dirigirse a las habitaciones de Slythering a descancansar como le habían indicado se dirigió directamente con el profesor de pociones , el profesor Orence Slugorn , pues si aun continuaba siendo el profesor de posiones , ya que al haber muerto el Lord Tenebroso ya no había quien quisiera reclitarle y estaba a salvo, también de profesor contra las artes oscuras se encontraba el profesor Alaander , que era un exauror encomendado del ministerio para ser profesor y cubrir un poco las necesidades básicas de maestros del colegio , pues todos los demás profesores aun se hallaban enseñando en Hogwarts.

Se encaminaba al salón de pociones cuando vio caminar hacia el a Potter y Wesley , los cuales pudo observar y percatarse estaban muy decaídos , y tan preocupados que ni siquiera se percataron de su presencia allí , y eso solo lo motivo aun mas a querer ayudarles y asi apaciguar un poco su conciencia , pues supuso clarop su estado de preocupación era nada mas y nada menos que Hermione , su leal amiga que le siguió al fin del mundo sin preguntar ni rechistar con una fe ciega en el , el podía comprender eso pues su padre fue asi con su señor.

Bueno manos a la obra solo asi se podría sentir un poco mejor , tal vez asi su conciencia dejara de molestarlo y por fin le dejara en paz , pues les estaría pagando un poco lo que ellos habían hecho por el sin siquiera merecerlo .

Como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy que encontraría la pócima para curar a Hermione Jean Granger , heroína de guerra y miembro del poderoso Trio Dorado.

Con esos pensamientos se adentro al salón de pociones para pedir la ayuda del profesor , no es que fuera un experto pero si uno de los mejores , después de Granger claro esta , pero con lo que había aprendido de su tia Bellatrix pues sabia aun mas de ello , pues a pesar de estar desqusiada era una exlente bruja , pero aun asi con todo eso necesitaba la yuda del profesor , pues a pesar de su aspecto calmo era muy bueno en eso , pues gracias a el Voldemort había creado los horrocruxes.


End file.
